


Coda 9 x 06: I'm Sorry.

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: ahh that fanfic gap in season 9, lets fill it with something (pun intended)





	Coda 9 x 06: I'm Sorry.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let Cas walk back into the Gas n’ Sip and sleep on the freaking floor. He he stuck Baby in reverse and parked her back in the same spot. Took a deep breath and hammered on the darkened window.

“Dean?” Cas poking his head out through the door, looking confused.

“Come back to the Motel with me. I can’t let you sleep on the freaking floor.”

“Its fine, honestly.” Dean could tell from Cas’ expression that it was definitely not fine, the ex-angel was still a terrible liar. Dean rubbed his eyes.

“Cas buddy, I’m too tired to argue. Get in the freaking car.” Cas’ eyes widened in consternation, Dean could almost hear him putting another excuse together. “Do you really want to sleep on the floor?”

“no I don’t.” The shame in his angels voice made Dean feel bad. He slid back in to the impala’s embrace. “C’mon on Cas”. He leaned over and opened the passenger door, after a seconds hesitation Cas got in. Dean revved the engine and pulled away.

“My date was a bust, babysitting. Seems my people skills are still rusty.”

“Well, nobody bats a thousand.”

“I can’t even bat one” Cas sounded dejected and hurt. Dean shook his head.

“well you know, you are still getting used to this. You just need to learn some moves.”

“I don’t think, that will help.”

“You have had a rough couple of days, that’s all. You will be okay.”

“Its not that.” Cas muttered. Dean risked a glance, Cas was staring out the window finger tracing the rain drops as they were driven across the glass.

“So what is it Cas.” Silence, that grew to be oppressive. Cas was the one who gave in.

“I’m lonely” it was said in such a bleak tone, Dean felt like an iron weight had been dropped on his stomach.

“Cas, buddy-”

“I’m sorry” that hurt worse than anything, Cas apologising to him, again.

“Don’t do that, stop being sorry.”

“I’m sorry”

“Dude” Dean pulled the impala into the parking lot, he switched the engine off and rested his head against the wheel for a moment. He had to ask the question, “Why are you lonely Cas?”

“Before when I had my grace, I could always hear them”

“The other angels?” Dean could not look directly at Cas, he watched his reflection in the wind screen. Cas dipped his head in acknowledgement and rubbed his eyes.

“But now, its so empty in here” Cas smacked his forehead, “Its just me.”

“Oh buddy, I’m sorry.”

“Its not your fault.”

“Look lets get to my room, we can hit the mini bar and watch pay per view”

 

Cas had downed three beers in quick succession and gone to bed. He had barely said a word to Dean. he could hear him breathing deep and even barely three feet away, sleep eluded Dean. He lay on his side watching Cas slumber, studying his face and remembering a time when he thought he would never see those eyes again. The eyelashes fluttered, eyes tightening creasing Cas’ forehead with imagined or maybe remembered pain. Dean lay very still watching, Cas made a soft sound of despair and jerked side ways. Dean’s heart lurched, he felt the pressure of tears against his eyelids and willed them away.

“Dean!” His angel writhed as if fighting an invisible enemy then quietened, his voice becoming lower, “I’m so sorry, so sorry Dean, you were right!” The broken prayer trailed off into breathless sobs punctuated with other muttered phrases in enochian that Dean did not recognise. It was as close to hell as he had been in years, lying there listening to someone else’s pain, some one who he cared abouts pain. Eventually, he couldn’t stand it any more, he rolled out of bed and shook Cas’ shoulder. Cas’ woke up abruptly, his swinging his fist narrowly missed Deans face. Dean grabbed both of Cas wrists and held them still.

“You’re okay Cas, just a night mare.” Cas was shaking, breathing hard. Even in the dim half light Dean could see his friends eyes were wide with fright.

“I’m so-”

“Don’t, say it. Its okay.” Dean released Cas’ wrists, realising he had been holding them too tightly. He had started to turn away when Cas threw his arms around his chest and pulled him on to the bed. Dean couldn’t comprehend what was going on for a minute, Cas burrowed his head under Deans chin. He could feel Cas’ hair tickling his neck, the ex angels breath was hot against his skin and something else warm and wet-tears. Cas was crying silently in great frightened gouts, his chest heaving out misery and loneliness. Dean froze, his first instinct was to push Cas off. Pretend it had never happened, the way he always did when they shared a look to long or accidentally stood too close together, but this was Cas. Cas who, for better or worse, had done everything for him and Sam. He had broken himself to try and keep them safe, Dean made a decision. He wrapped his arms round what was left of his angel, one hand cradling the back of his head the other gripping Cas’ hip. Cas reacted by pulling his legs up so he was entirely cradled in Deans hesitant embrace.

“Its going to be alright Cas, I promise you. I will find a way to make things right.”

Eventually Cas’ sobs faded his breathing calmed, he looked up at Dean cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Dean found himself grinning, he liked the way Cas blushed. “If you say sorry again, I will kill you.”

“I can’t promise that, Dean.” Dean’s hand was still cupping the back of Cas’ head, he was loathe to move it. He stared into those blue eyes, so damned blue. Cas’ tongue snaked out of his mouth and moistened his lips, it was unintentional and very, very hot. Dean felt a twitch in his boxers, Cas felt it too judging by the gasp of surprise that escaped those lips. Not surprising as they were both only wearing boxers and t-shirts. Dean was at a loss at how to proceed, hell he wasn’t an expert at this sort of thing. Cas seemed to sense his confusion, he cupped Deans chin and pressed his lips very lightly to Dean’s, tongue flicking against Deans teeth. Dean opened his mouth, Cas tasted of the beer he had drunk earlier. They kissed for a while fingers tangling in each others hair, when they broke for air it was Cas who spoke first. “Are you sure Dean?” Dean did not trust himself to answer, knowing his brain would probably dispense some smart ass remark and ruin the moment. He didn’t want that so instead he sat up and tugged first Cas’ T-shirt off, then his own throwing the offending garments against the wall. His boxer shorts were next and he lay back down waiting, Cas hung over him smiling that rare, but beautiful as hell wide smile of pure joy.

“Cas, Baby-”He wanted to tell him he was beautiful, he wanted to say a lot of things. But his throat was dry and the words came out as a low moan. He watched as Cas slid out of his own underwear, his erection was just as hard as Dean’s own, he looked at his friend shyly, it was too much. Need overwhelmed Dean he grabbed Cas’ hips they went down in a tangle of arms and legs. Cas was kissing him nibbling at his neck, sucking his nipples, Dean returned his ardour kissing the spread of freckles that sprinkled one side of Cas’ stomach. They strained against each other looking for friction Cas steadied Dean’s rhythm with a hand on his buttocks, they matched each other. Cas came first, he stiffened and jerked in Dean’s arms kissing him furiously, Dean came a moment later spurred on by the slippery, sticky warmth spreading across his stomach and Cas’ weakening after thrusts. he whispered his angels name in elated sobs as they finally came to a shuddering shivering halt. They lay there wrapped close smelling of sweat and sex.

“Jesus Christ” Dean whispered

“No just Me” Cas grinned at Dean. Cas making a joke and getting it right, that was something else to remember.

“You know I have to go back to the bunker tomorrow.”

“I know, Sam needs you there.”

“Look I’ll book this room up for the week and sort you out some credit cards. I can’t have you sleeping rough.” It was an awkward thing to say, and Dean felt bad for bringing up his imminent departure. Cas just smiled and sat up.

“I’m going to have a shower.”

“Ok.” Dean plumped up the pillow and got comfy

“Well are you coming, there’s a couple of things I’d like to try”

“Oh.”


End file.
